Tell Us Your Wish
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Gimana y bikin summary-nya?.. aku gak bisa jelasin, yg penting ini berisi tentang perasaan Zoro terhadap Robin, tapi ingat.. hanya sebuah Fic. Bukan beneran. Hahay  RnR   v  Oneshoot


**JANGOOOO!**

**Ane muncul dgn sebuah fic Oneshoot sbg selingan fic ane yg tertunda "Haunted". Semoga bisa menemani hari anda… *cieileh***

**Seperti biasa.. ini OOC (rasanya). Tapi udah diusahain agar IC, semoga gak jauh2 amat melesetnya. Dibutuhkan Kritik & Saran. **

**Desclaimer : One Piece selamanya adalah milik Oda-sempai.. Dan ane udah minta ijin untuk memakai tokoh2nya. Hahay… *Ngaku2***

**1..2..3.. JANGOOO!**

**TELL US YOUR WISH**

Hari itu… adalah hari pertama kita bertemu.

Kau duduk di pagar kapal, dan memberi seuntai senyuman pada kami. Bukan senyuman tulus dari seorang wanita, tapi seuntai senyuman licik yang dapat membuat kami mengerti bahwa kau bukanlah teman.

Kau menawarkan bantuan kepada kami, tapi nona berambut biru langsung menolaknya. Kau mencoba memperingati kami, tapi kami tidak mengindahkanmu. Kau mencoba menjebak kami, tapi untungnya kami tidak terjebak. Dan kau pun pergi, kami lega.

**.**

Setelah perang usai. Kau.. tiba-tiba muncul di atas kapal. Kau muncul dari belakangku. Dan sekali lagi…. Kau tersenyum kepada kami. Senyuman kali ini… masih sama. Kami masih dapat merasakan senyuman palsumu. Senyuman terpaksa yang kau berikan agar hati kami luluh menerimamu. Sampai saat kau mengatakan ingin menjadi bagian dari kami, hatiku spontan berontak. Begitupun para teman-temanku. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, sampai saat itu kau berhasil membujuk sang kapten, sang dokter dan si hidung panjang dengan lelucon kekanakanmu. Kau berhasil menyuap si navigator yang matre dengan hartamu, dan berhasil merayu si koki dengan gendermu. Tapi tidak berlaku untukku. Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan menerimamu. Karena, sekali musuh….. selamanya adalah musuh.. Bayangan-bayangan perlakuanmu yang dulu masih membayang di pikiranku, Kau pernah berniat mencelakakan temanku, bahkan saking jahatnya dirimu, kau bisa membuat si koki yang sangat menghormati wanita menodongkan pistol ke kepalamu.

Namun, dengan kemampuanmu yang ku dikategorikan licik ini, kau mengetahui kelemahan kami dan berhasil menjadi bagian dari kami dengan mudahnya. Kau memanfaatkan kapten kami yang polos, kau menceritakan masa lalumu yang kelam, yang bahkan dapat membuat semuanya terharu. Tapi tidak berlaku untukku… aku tidak akan percaya begitu mudah. Karena aku yakin… suatu hari nanti… kau pasti akan menghianati kami seperti kau menghianati teman-temanmu yang dulu.

**.**

Namun, Setelah senang dan susah kita lalui bersama, aku mulai sedikit menyukaimu. Aku mulai mempedulikanmu, bahkan aku takut kau tersakiti. Buktinya saat kau diserang oleh sang dewa di dunia langit, kau terjatuh dan akan terhempas ke tanah. Tapi tanpa sadar, aku menangkap tubuhmu yang tidak berdaya, dan membalaskan dendam pada si dewa yang kejam. Ya.. walaupun pada akhirnya aku kalah telak olehnya. Tapi setidaknya… aku telah menyadari…

…Kau begitu berarti bagiku….

**.**

Akan tetapi.. saat waktu itu tiba, dimana kau pergi meninggalkan kami… dan meninggalkan pesan kepada si koki dan si dokter bahwa kau tidak akan kembali,… hatiku bergetar. Sang kapten hanya dapat tertegun, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya dapat menangisi kepergianmu. Kecuali si hidung panjang yang diculik dan si koki yang berjuang membawamu kembali karena berprinsip 'Sudah tugas seorang lelaki untuk memaafkan kesalahan seorang wanita'.

Baiklah… ku akui aku sedih, tapi tak ku tunjukkan perasaan ini. Karena aku adalah lelaki. Aku tidak boleh cengeng dan lemah disaat segenting ini.

Saat ini, hanyalah kapten yang dapat memberikan keputusan. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?.

Dan saat sang kapten dengan gagahnya memutuskan akan membawamu kembali, aku tersenyum… Ya… memang itulah yang kuharapkan. Walaupun aku bisa membuktikan ucapanku dulu… bahwa suatu saat nanti kau akan berkhianat. Dan inilah yang terjadi saat ini. Kami tidak ingin kehilangan 3 orang teman sekaligus, maka…. Kami memutuskan mencarimu sekuat tenaga. Walau itu artinya nyawa adalah taruhan.

**.**

Kami berhasil bertemu kembali dengan si koki dan si hidung panjang. Bahkan kami mendapatkan teman baru, si tuan cyborg. Tapi kami belum puas, kami ingin kau kembali. Kami ingin kita berkumpul seperti dulu. Kami ingin kembali berpetualang denganmu. Bahkan kami ingin mempercayaimu lagi.

**.**

Walau kami sudah berhasil menembus perjalanan yang panjang untuk mendapatkanmu, tapi jarak kita sangat jauh. Kau berdiri di seberang sana dengan tangan terborgol batu laut, sehingga ku yakin kau tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanmu. Sedangkan kami, berdiri serempak menatapmu dari sini. Walau jauh, aku bisa merasakan hatimu yang beku menjadi luluh. Sang kapten berteriak padamu,

"KATAKAN KALAU KAU INGIN HIDUP!"

Kau hanya terdiam. Dan kau menekurkan wajahmu. Apa kau sedang menangis?. Atau kau sedang menertawakan tindakan kami yang konyol, yang bersedia menjemput si penghianat?...

Tapi.. saat ini aku malah berfikir, siapa yang sebenarnya tidak percaya pada siapa?..

Kau bersikap seolah kami hanya teman, bukan keluarga.

Buktinya kau tidak pernah menyebut nama asli kami. Kau hanya memanggil kami dengan sebutan-sebutan yang mencolok pada diri kami. Bahkan, kau sering sekali tidak tertidur pada malam hari seolah kau takut kami akan melakukan sesuatu padamu saat kau lengah.

Apa kau sebenarnya juga tidak mempercayai kami?...

Baiklah.. kesampingkan masalah itu. Saat ini, kepulanganmu lebih berarti. Untuk itu, kami butuh pengakuanmu. Apa kau masih ingin melanjutkan petualangan dengan kami?... Apa kau sudah mempercayai kami?... Bahkan walaupun kami sudah berkorban cukup besar hanya untuk menjemputmu seperti ini. Kami bersedia mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya demi dirimu seorang… belum cukupkah ini?... Jawablah.. Uraikan isi hatimu..

**.**

"ROBIN! AKU MASIH BELUM MENDENGARNYA DARI MULUTMU SENDIRI! KATAKAN KAU INGIN HIDUP!"

Teriakan sang kapten begitu menggema, dan bahkan memperdekat ruang diantara kita. Kami sangat Berharap kau akan membalasnya dengan sebuah teriakan yang mampu membuat hati kami makin kuat untuk melanjutkan perjuangan mendapatkanmu. Tapi kau masih diam, ku lihat tubuhmu bergetar, kau kembali menekur… apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan?... jawablah….

Kami masih berkutat berdiri di sini guna menunggu jawabanmu. Bahkan semilir anginapun ikut menemani kami menunggu sepatah atau dua patah kata dari mu. Hatiku mulai ragu.. kau.. akankah kau menolak kami dan benar-benar meninggalkan kami. Kau terdiam cukup lama, semangatku mulai layu. Ya.. sepertinya ini lah jalanmu..

…Kau akan pergi….

**.**

"AKU INGIN HIDUP!"

Tapi tidak setelah aku mendengar ucapan itu. Kau berteriak mengatakan kau masih ingin hidup. Tiba-tiba semangat menggebu-gebu menyelimuti diriku. Ucapan itu, hanya 3 kata… tapi mampu membuatku begitu yakin dan kembali bersemangat untuk membawamu kembali.

**.**

"BAWA AKU KE LAUT BERSAMA KALIAN!"

Baiklah.. itu adalah kalimat terindah di hidupku, yang mampu membuat hatiku bergetar cukup kencang. Kau menangis seolah kau telah mengeluarkan isi hatimu. Itu adalah kali pertama aku melihat wajahmu yang kacau, wajah yang seolah ingin dilindungi, wajah yang membuktikan bahwa kau juga adalah seorang wanita, wanita yang patut dilindungi oleh seorang ksatria. Ya.. wajah itulah yang selama ini ingin ku lihat darimu.

Aku tersenyum puas, begitupun Sang kapten. Ia memerintahkan si hidung panjang yang sangat jitu menembak dari jauh untuk membidik bendera putih lambang pemerintahan yang berkibar di bangunan tempat kau berada.

DORRRRRRRRRRR

Bendera yang sangat dihormati dan dipuja-puja itu terbakar. Sekarang bendera itu tidak berarti di mata kami. Bendera itu segera akan menjadi debu. Dan bendera itu.. seolah menjadi isyarat.. bahwa PERANG DIMULAI….

Disinilah.. Disinilah awal pembuktian bahwa kami menentang Pemerintahan dunia. Dan awal yang membantu kami lebih dekat dengan…

ONE PIECE

**END**

**Gimana? Gaje ya?...**

**Tahukan ini diambil dari sudut pandang siapa?**

**Ya… ini perasaan Zoro ke Robin versi ane… hohoho**

**Ayo2.. Jangan Pelit ama Review-nya… ^^v**


End file.
